The Cryptid's Secret
by Natural Athlete
Summary: Blair Allison dosen't know what she is, but what will happen when she runs into a possible childhood friend while on the run from all the people trying to capture her. Follow Blair and her friend as she escapes captores and finds all sorts of adventure, while figuring out what she actually is.
1. Chapter 1

The memories were old, and I only ever see them in dreams now, but thinking back that was probably the greatest time in my life since I hadn't yet discovered what I was. There was only one other person who I could really get along with back then, he was my only friend, but then he moved after third grade, and I was on my own with people who thought I was weird, and ridiculed me for it. They bullied me and they would come to my house occasionally, but I never told my parents. I liked it in Georgia despite how I was treated. The house would be cleaned up before my parents arrived home, and all was fine, until that one day during sixth grade.

It was a regular day; I went to school, ignored everyone and was ignored by everyone, but that's how it goes. The day went by slow, but the bell did finally ring after nine gruesome hours of class. I was the first out of the building as usual, hurrying down the street on my own in a rush to get home, but something seemed different. The street seemed emptier than it typically was on a Friday. I checked my surroundings but the only thing I noticed was a black van parked on the street ahead of me. That couldn't be good. I was debating returning to the school since I was on my own.

I was about to turn around when the van's doors opened and out jumped 3 men in dark green suits. Wait dark green suits? Isn't it usually black? Doesn't matter cause they were coming for me at full speed. I dropped my bag and ran. I was younger, I should be able to outrun them, but that wasn't the case. A chill went up my spine as I ran and I turned my body slightly in response. Good move, I felt something fly right by my shoulder. Are they shooting me? I kept running my legs moving faster and faster, my stamina not even depleting. A dodged again as something else flew by my head.

This whole situation was weird, and something was different. Why wasn't I panicking like most kids would when being chased by crazy kidnappers who are shooting them? No I was calm and thinking through everything with a level head. I was getting closer and closer to the school, and I figured the men in green would back off, but I was wrong. There was a wiz sound as something sharp hit me on the back of my leg. I hit the ground with a THUD, my leg having gone completely numb.

"Quite the challenge to capture wasn't she Father," said a voice belonging to a young man. There was no response to the question.

"Get her into the car." On older voice ordered. I felt hands pulling me to my feet, and something in my head clicked.

"Release me." I growled eyes on the ground.

"Not even if you beg." One whispered into my ear. I might have laughed, maybe I didn't, but I felt a whole new strength flowing through my body. I bolted from my captors overjoyed by the fact that they didn't tie me up of something. I struggled with my balance due to the numbness of my leg, but other than that I was fine.

"We don't want to have to hurt a fine specimen like you." Their leader said pulling out something resembling a gun from his coat. What had he just called me? I gave him a questioning look.

"Just come quietly." The younger boy said. He truly was younger and all of them were strange looking. They were abnormally pale and the two older men were bald while the youngest had a very pristine haircut.

"Come quietly?" I say as the man with the gun approached me, "In your dream." My feet carried me faster than what should be physically possible, and I watch as the gun, which I had somehow kicked out of the kidnappers hands, skids across the street. "You're in my way." I say eyeing the school, which is my only safe haven at the moment. I plow through all of them and am home free, but I pause and I turn around.

"What's your name?" I asked the youngest of the three.

"Why should I tell you?" he states staring me down.

"Well, we are probably going to meet again, I'd like to know who ill be taking down."

"You're quite cocky."

"Well, that's new." I say mostly to my self.

"My name is Francis," he says, "and Miss Blair Allison, we will most defiantly be meeting again."

"Please feel free to keep me waiting." I told him before running off to the school. I ran through the front doors not bothering to see if Francis and his coworkers had left. I sat in the main hall completely depleted and feeling as if I was coming of a sugar rush with the worst crash imaginable. I slid to the floor, half my body numb from before and my consciousness fading fast.

When I finally woke up I was in the hospital. A teacher had seen me in the hall as she left and called 911. That same teacher believed that other students had hurt me and believed that they were the reason I was unconscious, so she proceeded to tell my parents everything that had been happening to me at school. Everything I had successfully kept secret, gone, just like that! My parents decided that the best course of action was to move, Washington. That's all the way across the country!

The bags were packed, old house sold and new one bought in less than a month. Seems impossible right, but not for my parents. We moved to a very suburb area of Washington where everything was within walking distance and the population was small. The town itself, Farburn, was completely surrounded by trees.

I didn't talk with my parents for a month after the move, but they were patient with me. They waited till I came to them, which eventually I did, before they told me anything, but first they asked me to explain everything that had happened, cause they wanted to hear my side of the story. I told them everything from the day my friend moved to the day I was almost kidnapped. I also explain that those men in green will find me again and attempt to abduct me, I just didn't understand why they were after me.

My parents took the liberty of telling me my first bit of news, which wasn't all that shocking. They told me I was adopted. Anyone looking in at my family could easily see that I didn't belong. My skin was caramel colored and my hair was dark brown. My parents were both quite white with blond hair and blue eyes. My eyes were blue as well, but much darker than my parents. Unfortunetly my parents couldn't explain to me why people would be after me, and they apologized for that, but they promised to do whatever they could to keep me safe.

I'm a sophomore in high school now. Farburn hasn't given me any problems, and all the people here are rather nice. I have friends now, and we hang out all the time. My parents are happy that I'm happy, and there have been no attempted abductions in the past four years. Everything seems perfect, but I still never let my guard down.

* * *

**So sorry that didn't exactly have anything to do with Zak...or did it? guess you'll just have to read onto the next chapter to figure that out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for such a late update, i have been so busy with school and track and Finals! oh dear god Im not ready for finals. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter! and thanks for the reviews!**

"I'm gonna be late!" I thought as I rushed out into the cool Washington air. It was a Saturday, which meant no school! My friends, Liz and Alice, had made plans to spend the afternoon at the Flea Market since they were suppose to be getting new inventory today. We usually never bought anything, but it was still a lot of fun to go look around.

I arrived at the park out of breath, but on time, in fact, I was early. I sat down to wait on a bench, where I was supposed to meet up with my two friends. I shivered a bit pulling my coat tighter around me as the wind blew. Despite it being so cold, they park was as lively as ever. See this park doubled as a dog park, and so it's always fun to see all the dogs and play with them as well.

The wind blew a bit faster, causing the trees and bushes to rustle. I loved this weather, believe it or not, but something seemed off, and I had a weird feeling someone was watching me. The wind had died down a bit, but the bush beside me continued to rustle.

_Probably just a bird, calm down._ I didn't feel like taking chances so I stood up and walked away.

"Blair!" I heard from down the pathway. Alice and Liz were both walking towards me. I glanced over my shoulder one last time before the going on to greet them.

"How are you?" Alice asked.

"Cold, but I'll survive." I responded

"Good, besides you'll warm up as we walk. Now, lets go!" She said grabbing my arm and pulling me along with Liz walking beside us.

"What new stuff do you think they will have today?" Liz asked

"You never know till you get there." I said as we rounded the corner to the outdoor market. The place was already crowded with people, all who I mostly new or have met before. As we walked around people kept saying hello and being mostly friendly. We noticed a few people who weren't locals, but one was a boy my age who stood out the most. I mean how could you not stand out when your hair is black and your bangs are white, er at least I assume those were his bangs. He also had on some peculiar clothing, and appeared to be looking for something.

"On a scale of one two ten, how would you rate him?" Alice asked referring to the standout boy.

"Five, Maybe six. He seems a bit strange, but he doesn't have a bad face." Liz answered after "careful" observations.

"What about you Blair?" Alice asked, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Blair is everything alright?" Liz asked concerned.

"I give him a 8," I responded, "he has a unique look and as actually quite cute. I think the look works for him." My two friends stared at me. Both of the were dating someone and always did this rating game when they saw a cute boy because they were trying to find someone for me.

"She actually gave a guy a rating higher than a 5" Liz whispered to Alice," I think she might be sick."

"I think you might be right," Liz answered in a fit of giggles. Unfortunately I wasn't paying attention. I had seen that boy somewhere, but I couldn't quite remember where.

"Maybe you should go ask his name?" Liz said jokingly. I started walking forward. It wasn't because she suggested it, but I would bug me if I didn't remember. I moved through the crowd getting closer the standout boy.

"Excuse me," I said tapping his shoulder. He turned on me instantly a lot of panic in his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked

" My name's Blair, who are you?"

"I'm Zak." He answered turning to leave but I stopped him.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked

"How did you..?" he started but changed his mind seeing how I wanted to help. "I'm looking for my brother, he ran away, and I can't find him."

"Your brother? What does he look like, maybe I can help?"

"He's tall, really tall."

"Is that it?"

"No, I guess, um…" he paused, and I was wondering why he was having trouble describing his brother. "He has tanned color hair, and in certain light his eyes look red. That's about all I can tell you."

"Well, it's not much, but I'll keep an eye out for him. Is there any way to contact you if I find him?"

"Um, not really I don't have a phone, but I'll be in town all day. If you do happen to find him, and want to bring him back my parents and I are camping in the woods North of town."

"Alright, well good luck, I hope you find your brother soon."

"Thanks" he said running away through the crowd. I stood there like an idiot and watched him leave. Where did I know him from? His name triggered something in my memory, something from a long time ago, but what?

"So how'd it go, Blair?" Alice asked appearing next to me.

"I got his name, but that's about it."

"We really need to train you on how to get a boy's digits." Liz said, but onto a different topic, how about we go shop around!" this peaked everyone's interests. We walked around till the sunset trying on different hats and admiring all the different products sold. Alice did end up buying a new purse, but it was a cheap knock off of a famous brand.

Alice and Liz lived close together, while I lived in the opposite direction, and so we parted ways at the end of the day.

"Call me when you get home." Liz ordered, "Just so we know you got home safe." I promised I'd call, then made my way through the now dark park.

The park was deserted. The sun had set, and that was an unwritten closing time. The lights were still on, but I kind of wish they weren't that way you could see the stars. The bushes began to rustle, just like before, this caused me to stop. No way that was a bird, it was two loud and to long.

"Is someone there?" I asked which was probably the dumbest thing to do at the moment. A low growl sounded from the bush and in my head I cursed assuming that it was a coyote. I began to back away slowly not sure what to expect. The beast growled again, before shooting out of the bush and towards me. I didn't scream, even though I tried, nothing would come out. I tried to retreat as well, but ended up falling in my butt and forcing myself into a seemingly hopeless situation. I covered my head hoping the beast would kill me quickly, but no pain came. I moved my arms away from my head and looked around. There was no Coyote, but something different, something that looked almost human, stood before me. It was tall and had tanned fur that covered its entire body, and it's eyes were red.

It started to speak, it wasn't English and yet I could still understand.

"What do you mean you're lost?" I asked it as it started to explain the entire story to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finished another chapter its werd idint usually post more than one chapter a week. Maybe there will be one tomorrow mybe not! Guess you willl have to wait and see! anyway i hope you like the chapter cause i had fun writing it. Review if you want, i would appriciate it! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" I said as calmly as I could even though I was panicking inside, "I can't understand you if you keep talking so fast, so slow down cause I want to help." The beast did slow down, but only a bit, and he was still panicked.

"What's your name?" I asked figuring that would be a first step, "Fiskerton?" I asked making sure that's what he said. Fiskerton went on to explain how he ended up in the middle of the park. Apparently he was camping with his family, and while he was playing in the woods with his brothers, he was separated. In his quest to find his family, since there is apparently more of him around her somewhere, he wandered into the town. When the sun rose and the people started walking around he hid and that's why he's in the park.

"So, where are your brothers?" I asked. Fisk pointed north, "So your family is camping north of here?" I asked looking at the outline of the forest trees above the buildings. Suddenly I remembered Zak.

"Fiskerton, what is your brothers name?" I couldn't help but smile upon hearing Fiskerton's answer, "So he is your brother? Well, Fisk, I believe I may be able to help you out." Fisk seemed excited and started to jump around, but then his ears twitched and he glanced off into the distance. With out any notice notice, I found myself face to face with the grass.

"Is this how you thank people?" I ask as Fiskerton pulled me to my feet. He was screaming about so people trying to ambush us, and almost immediately I understood the current situation.

"Fisk, I think we should run." I said as more of an order than as a suggestion. The two of us took off at full speed running north towards to woods. Fisk was really tall, and had much longer legs than me, and yet I still managed to somehow keep pace with him. We reached the wood's edge in no time flat, but we both jumped to the side as something whizzed through the air lodging itself in the tree that was once behind me.

I stared on the direction the needle came from. I could see unnatural well for how late it was, and what I saw didn't make me happy. I growled, I actually growled. It was low and full of anger, but I didn't care. If he wanted to come after me, then he better be ready for a fight.

"Keep moving Fisk." I ordered as we ran into the shadows of the trees. As we ran my sense grew sharper, every sound and movement I noticed, and I moved quicker and quieter than ever before. I didn't know what was going on, but I no longer cared.

I heard the sound before I saw it, and ducked as I silver needle flew over my head. "He must be stupid if he believes that this little thing will work on me again." I almost laughed. Fisk and I got deeper into the forest where we paused for a moments rest.

"You recognize any of this?" I asked him. He was looking around when I heard it again. They weren't aiming for me this time though

"Fisk, get down!" I ordered he jumped to the side the needle barley missing his shoulder. He hit the ground with a loud thump, while simultaneously another needle struck my left shoulder.

I cursed. The pursuers were smart; they used the sounds of Fiskerton falling to mask the firing of another needle. I cradled my shoulder, it wasn't just numb like last time, pain pulsed through every vein. Unbearable pain, but I wasn't willing to give in.

"You are quite the runner," The growl escaped my lips again as I saw the one person I wished had left my life forever.

"Francis," I greeted faking a smile.

"Blair," he returned his smile real, and his expression victorious, "I told you we would be meeting each other again."

"Sooner than I had hoped," I growled, "But wait, no goonies with you this time? A solo mission?"

"Oh no, we would never risk the chance of letting you escape by sending in one person." He had another needle in his hands, ready to strike. I glanced around, I needed something hard, but then I noticed Fiskerton. He was still on the ground, but I could see it in his eyes, his entire plan unfolded before me.

"No Fisk, don't!" but it was to late. Fisk pounced on Francis who reacted off of reflexes and shot the needle at Fiskerton. I don't know where it hit, but Fiskerton hit the ground crying out in pain.

"Don't hurt him!" I begged.

"Or what? How could you possibly stop me?" I was speechless. It wasn't because I was scared; it's because I didn't trust what would come out of my mouth. "That's what I thought, now, why don't you stop resisting and come quietly."

"I wouldn't do it then, and I won't do it now." I spat. Francis fired another needle it only skimmed my wrist, but it was enough. The pain and numbness coursed through my arm. It was enough to blur my vision and I found myself on my knees.

"Maybe if you beg for mercy." Francis teased, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick." He said raising the last needle to throw, but paused, something else catching his attention.

"Fiskerton!" That was a new voice, one I recognized from earlier before. "Fisk! What's wrong, what happened?" Then he noticed Francis, "What did you do to my brother!" He screamed, and then he noticed me.

"Zak Saturday." Francis said. The name echoed loud and clear in my head, Zak Saturday. No way, he couldn't be, could he? "You always manage to get in my way."

"What are you doing?" Zak asked not sure what to make of this scene. I took this as my chance I searched around with my uninjured hand, looking for anything.

"Zak, I suggest you leave now before you get yourself into a nasty situation."

"I'm only going to say this once, what are you doing to her?"

"Tsk Tsk Zak, still so immature." He said. I found no sense in those words how is asking a question about a situation immature? I continued my search making my movements close to nothing. Finally my hand brushed across something useful.

"Zak, I suggest you get you 'brother' out of here." There was a rustling sound, and instantly Zak's attention turned.

"Fisk!" he called as Fiskerton rose from the ground.

"Now where was I?" Francis said to himself, "ah, right." He raised the needle to fire it once again, but I was already attacking. The fallen limb hit him in the temple, and I watched him crumble. I was about to be happy, I was rid of him, but then I felt the small sting on my left cheek and noticed how Francis's hand was empty. The pain spread and I was unconscious in seconds.

* * *

Fiskerton had risen to his feet, he seemed a little unstable, but was perfectly fine. What I was worried most about right now was Francis and that girl. I had seen what happened she managed to attack, but was still hit, by something, and I watched her collapse.

"Fisk, you think you can carry her?" I asked. He walked over to the girl and carefully picked her up. She was taking short ragged breaths and looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"We need to get her back to the airship, Asap!" I said not liking the condition she was in.

Fisk and I took off through the forest. I had the claw in my hand ready for anything. The truth is that the claw was useless to me without my kur power, but this thing still served as a kick butt weapon, which is why I still used it.

Thankfully we didn't run into anyone else, but I suspected they were out there, and closing in fast. The airship was just ahead in the clearing. Fisk rushed on with me right behind him.

"Fisk, Take her to the medical room." I ordered as I pulled up the ramp. Something shot by my head, missing me only by a few inches. I looked out through the small crack that was still open and saw Francis "father", Agent Epsilon, staring me down.

I picked up the need and put it in my pocket before running down the halls; my destination was the control room. It was time for an emergency take off. I turned on the engine with speed Grateful for all the lessons my dad had given me on how to fly this oversized balloon. The power started up all over the ship, and I heard the satisfying beep that meant everything was prepped for take off.

"Zak, what are you doing!" I sighed, how my parents manage to get in here so fast always amazed me.

"No time for explanations, we need to leave." I said trying to mask my fear and confusion

"Zak tell us what's going on!" my mother demanded.

"I'll explain later, but right now you need to go to the medical room?"

"What happened?"

"It's a matter of life and death, hurry up and go!" I yelled. I already knew that I'd regret this later on, and I would probably get grounded for yelling at my mother like that, but I was worried. When we got into the airship I was able to clearly see who that girl was. It was Blair, the same girl from the town who asked if I needed help.

"Zak, you seem distracted, let me take over the controls." My dad suggested.

"You won't land us?"

"Promise." He said. Carefully we swapped places As soon as I knew my dad was ascending into the air I took off for the Sick bay.

I could hear the screaming from two halls away. It was awful and caused me to stop in my tracks. What could have possibly done this to her? I shook away all hesitations and continued to the sick bay. The scene was pretty bad upon entrance.

Blair was in one of the examination chairs, but she was cringing every few seconds from pain. There was a slash across her cheek and a few cuts along her left arm, but that was about it.

"Zak, who is this? What happened?"

"I don't know what happened. I met her in town and she helped me look for Fisk. I was going out one last time to look for Fisk and I found him, but she was there to and so was Francis and I saw his dad. I didn't know what they wanted with her but they were attacking and I couldn't let them take her. She was already in pain and then fell unconscious and I couldn't just leave her, I couldn't. She helped me so i needed to help her

"Zak calm down!" my mother said over Blair's cries. She was really pale. A sweating and I realized that I was hyperventilating. "Take some deep breaths." My mom suggested, " I'm going to need your help, we need to take a blood sample, it's the only way to determine what wrong."

"The only way?" I asked

"I've never seen symptoms like that, Zak, I don't know how long she can last in this condition."

"Alright, I'll help." I said.

It took both Fiskerton and myself to hold down Blair while my mom drew blood. She continued on to prep the blood for examination, hopefully it lead to a clue on how to cure Blair.

"How long do you think it will take?" I asked my mom standing beside the cot Blair was on.

"Sweetie, I wish I could tell you, but I'm not sure what I'm looking for. We need to find the source of the sickness, but that could be almost anything.

"You need the source…wait!" I pulled the silver needle out from my pocket, "I think this is what they used on her."

"You kept that in your pocket?" My mom yelled "Of all the dangerous—" She stopped snatched the needle out of my hands and went to work. "Stay here and watch your friend while I go analyze this. I did as told and waited in the Sick bay, but I didn't want to. Blair was still crying out in pain, which made me feel sick, but as time passed she calmed down a bit. She would moan every now and then or start talking, which was actually really funny. Despite her calming down her breaths were still short and she was running a high fever.

Hours past before my mom returned. She shook me awake since I had fallen asleep. She was smiling though, that had to be a good sign.

"So what's the news?" I asked stretching out my arms.

"The news is pretty big. It's a good thing that you picked up that needle."

"Why?" I asked curious to know what was wrong with Blair.

"Well first things first. You should know that Blair will be alright." My mother said

"She will!"

"She'll make a full recovery after I give her the antidote."

"Antidote for what?"

"You know that needle you picked up was covered in a poison, but not any type of poison. It was coated in the poison of the Tantibus flower."

"And that is?"

"It's translation is the nightmare flower. What I have problems understanding is why it affected Blair. The poison of the Tantibus flower should only effect cryptids."

"Maybe it's a mutated form."

"Maybe." My mom responded as she gave Blair the antidote. "She just needs rest now. Fiskerton will keep watch over her, in the meantime why don't you come explain to doc and I exactly what happened."


	4. Chapter 4

**AAAHHHHHH NEW CHAPTER! Will Blair wake up? whats going to happen? Well, read and find out! Please review i'll take the good and the bad if it means improvement. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

It has been three days since Blair was brought onto the air ship. Her condition had change for the best though. Her skin wasn't as pale and her breaths weren't as shaky as they had been the first two days. My mom believes she should wake up soon, and I have been waiting here, with Fisk, for her to do just that.

We were sitting on one of the other beds, a curtain separating Blair and us, when I heard something. It was a soft moan. Then movement. I jumped off the bed and threw the curtain to the side.

"Your awake!" I exclaimed when I saw Blair open her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around at her surroundings.

"Your safe, that's what matters." That must not have been the answer she was looking for because she focused on me, glaring at me with her dark blue eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked again with much more force.

"Um." I took me a moment to answer, more or less because I wasn't expecting her to act like this, "Your on my family's air ship, completely safe. Currently I think we are flying over South America.

"What!" she yelled!

"Um, so… you feeling better now?" I asked, unsure on how to handle this situation.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" she asked suddenly, but at that moment Fisk decided to make an appearance. Blair's face lightened upon seeing him.

"Fiskerton!" She exclaimed, "You're okay!" I watched as the two started talking together as if they understood each other perfectly.

"Fisk, you got hit by a needle, right?" Blair started, "Did it not effect you?" Fiskerton went on to explain everything, and finally I couldn't take it.

"Can you understand what he is saying?"

"Yes, Can you understand him?" she returned

"Well, Yeah, but I—" I stopped. I had been around Fisk, and a whole lot of other cryptids my entire life, not to mention I had been Kur for thirteen years of my life. I could understand what they said when I was Kur, but even now after two years, I was still able to understand them.

"Your Zak, right?" Blair asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I am. Zak Saturday." She smiled.

"That's good, Fiskerton finally got back home."

"Thanks for that." I said remember that she was the one who helped him out back in Washington.

"I guess I can trust you." She finally said, "But when will I be able to go home?

"I honestly don't know the answer. My parents will make a decision based off of what you tell them."

"So I may not go home?"

"It's a possibility." I said. I didn't like this mood, so I decided to change the topic a bit. "Since your awake now, how about I give you a tour of my mobile home?"

She jumped out of the bed and waited for me to lead the way. I showed her most of the airship, and she seemed to really enjoy it. The tour finished in the Training room.

"What is this place?" She asked eyeing all the non-dangerous weapons that lined the wall. Don't misunderstand, the weapons could still be plenty dangerous if used right, but they were nothing compared to the cortex disrupter, which unfortunately was locked in tight security.

Blair pulled a small silver cylinder from the wall. She clicked a button and watched as the cylinder grew into a full length fighting staff.

"Can I use this?" she asked a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Do you know how?" I asked.

"Do you wanna find out?" she challenged.

"Bring it on!" I said grabbing the Claw and preparing to fight.

Blair made the first move, attacking with such speed that I didn't see her coming until she was about to hit me. I dogged, barley escaping her attack. I moved to counter, but found she was already attacking again. Using the claw, I blocked her attack and threw he backwards where she landed on her feet.

"Not bad." She applauded.

"Right back at you." I responded, and then we were going at it again.

I had to say that I was impressed. Blair moved like fighting was second nature to her and she executed her moves with such ease and skill.

Our battle began to wind down. We had been at this for quite some time and both of us were getting tired. Blair started an attack, and I could see in her eyes that she planned on making this the final blow.

She came at me full force, and I went to block her, but she wasn't there anymore. She just disappeared right before my eyes and I was to surprise to react, which was my downfall. I was hit from behind and thrown onto the ground. After struggling for half a minute I found I couldn't move. Blair was on top of me forcing both of my wrists onto the ground.

"Pinned ya." She chimed smiling over her victory.

"Geez, you're a girl, why are you so strong?"

"Maybe your just weak." She teased laughing slightly, but something must have happened. Blair's body tensed and she jumped off of me then I heard my mom.

"What do you think your doing to my baby boy!" I rolled onto my feet. Blair was standing there with staff in hand, but she wasn't saying anything, she was studying, watching my mom closely trying to predict what she was going to do.

It was obvious my mom was mad as she charged down at Blair, thankfully she didn't have her Fire sword on her at the moment.

"Mom Stop!" I yelled stepping between her and Blair before they could start their catfight. "We were only messing around. Blair didn't hurt me, At least not physically." I said the last part under my breath, but Blair heard it and I saw her smile.

"Sorry, for worrying you." Blair said with a friendly smile. My mom finally lowered her guard, and Blair took this as her chance. "Can I keep this?" She asked holding up the staff, "Please!" she begged. My mom thought about this for a few seconds.

"Sure, you can keep it. Besides you may need to be able to protect yourself in the future." She responded.

"Alright!" Blair cheered as I gave her a high five. She seemed a bit more comfortable now.

"I came to tell you that lunch is ready in the kitchen." My mom explained.

"Alright, thanks mom!" I said grabbing Blair's wrist and pulling her out the door.

* * *

I followed Zak as we rushed down hallways. I was smiling, I couldn't help it! The fight we just had was a lot of fun and I couldn't help but wonder if it was like this everyday.

"Here we are, the most important area in the entire ship!" Zak said as we entered the kitchen area. The place was pretty big; then again the airship itself was pretty big as well. On the table was a stack of sandwich, which I assumed was our lunch. Zak grabbed two plates and tossed one to me.

"Take some before the rush arrives."

"The rush?" I asked grabbing a sandwich.

"Take more than one." Zak suggested seeing my almost empty plate. "When everyone else comes there wont be any sandwiches left.

"Is everyone else the Rush?" I asked grabbing two more sandwiches.

"Yeah, it's only a few, but they all eat a lot." The two of us sat down at the table. We had only been sitting for about five minutes when Fisk showed up. He snuck a sandwich away from the plate before leaving. Zak didn't bother stopping him, so I assumed it was okay. Two other people entered the room soon after. The first was a tall, strongly built older man. He had similar hair to Zak, black with a silver spot in the middle. The Difference was that his was a buzz cut.

"That's my dad, Solomon Saturday, but most people just call him 'Doc'"

"How much you wanna bet that you'll never be as tall as he is." I said. Zak glared at me in a "that's not funny" kind of way. I watched as Mr. Saturday took about half the stack of remaining sandwiches.

"Probably heading back to his research." Zak explained as we watch him leave.

The second person to walk in was a bit shorter that Doc, not by much though, and he had messy red hair.

"Doyle!" Zak exclaimed.

"What's up Mini-man?" The red head responded.

"When did you get back?" Zak asked.

"Few minutes ago. I heard there was food so I came flying." I sat at the table nibbling on my last sandwich, feeling awkward as the two boys talked.

"Who's the girl?" I realized the red head was talking about me.

"Doyle this is Blair. Blair this is my uncle Doyle." Zak said introducing us. Doyle was watching me. He didn't trust me, I could tell, and frankly I didn't trust him.

"Nice to meet you." I said breaking the silence.

"Ditto." Doyle simply said.

"Zak are you done?" I asked grabbing his now empty plate.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I am." He said returning to his convocation with Doyle. I took both of our plates and dumped them in the sink. I was planning on leaving, having this Naive thought that I could find my way to the medical room on my own. I figured Zak would want to talk with his uncle.

"Blair, where are you going?" Zak asked noticing me in my failed attempt of escape.

"Oh, I was going to—"

"I'll come with you." He said before I could finish. He walked up beside me and together we left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys it's a new chapter! Hurrah! hehe so i realize that i've posted the last three chapters all after midnight. anyway i was typing up this chapter listening to all the original disney classic songs on pandora. i don't know about you but i love most of the disney songs. Anyway back to the secret saturdays. Blair finally may get some answers, maybe who knows, You'll have to keep reading. so read enjoy and review if you find the time. I'll accept both good and bad anything to help improve the story for the viewers! Thanks!**

* * *

"Your rooms small." I said sitting crisscross on Zak's bed.

"Not as small as the one you'll be staying in." He said with a sly smile. Zak's room was smaller than my room, but then again, my room was pretty big. He had his bed stuck in the corner. On the opposite wall was a flatscreen with he had his video console hooked up to. He was currently playing some war game.

"The room I have back at the house is bigger than this one." He said

"So you don't live in the airship?" Zak started laughing.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed still laughing. After He clamed down there was silence between us. I was studying Zak I recognized his name from somewhere far in my past. Had I known him before? I wasn't positive.

"I have a question."

"Ask away." He said returning his focus to the video game.

"Alright, well have you ever had a feeling that you knew someone from a long time ago even though you only recently met the person?" he took of few seconds to respond and I assumed it's cause his focus was more on the game.

"I don't think so, have you?"

"No," I lied, "I was just thinking out loud, sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"Well, whatever. So do you want to play?" He asked holding out a controller.

"Sure, as long as you promise it won't damage your pride after I beat you."

"A bit cocky, aren't you, but prepare to eat your words." We started up the game and ended up wasting most of the day. We hadn't even noticed that the day had faded until Mrs. Saturday came and suggested that we go to bed.

"'Time flies when your having fun'." I said, "Never before have I heard a more true statement."

"What about 'you are what you eat'?" Zak said jokingly, before moving to his dresser. He dug through the cloths for a few seconds before tossing me a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I eyed the cloths then looked to Zak.

"What?" he asked, "They're clean, I swear!" Seeing how I had no choice I accepted the clothing. Zak led me down the hall to the room I was going to stay in.

"Holy- Zak I thought you said this room was small." I said spinning, "Do you not see the size of this thing!"

"So I told a little white lie," he admitted, "I wanted to see the look on your face when you saw it, which was priceless, by the way.

"Well, now that you had you fun," I pointed out the window. The Airship was no longer moving, but was hovering above some trees, or at least I assumed they were trees. "Do you mind telling me where we are?"

"Oh that's simple. We're at rest."

"No really? I didn't notice that the airship wasn't moving."

"Were over the amazon rainforest." Zak continued

"Is that allowed? Parking over a rainforest?"

"It's not like someone's going to notice, were in the middle of the Rainforest."

"Sure. No one's going to notice a giant orange blimp hovering just above the trees." I said skeptically

"Anyway, today was fun, I'm glad your finally awake." Zak said changing the subject

"Today was fun." I responded, "And Zak, thanks for helping me back in Washington."

"Oh it was no problem. If you need anything I'll be down the hall."

"Good night." I said as he left, closing the door behind him.

I put the cloths down a laid on the bed. I wasn't tired yet, so I just sat there thinking about the day. Then I thought about my parents. They must be worried sick. I wanted to see them, or at least contact them so that they knew I was safe.

_I can help you._

I was on my feet. Had I imagined that voice?

"Who's there?" I asked hesitantly.

_It doesn't matter. What matters is that I can help you get home._

"I don't believe you, nor do I know who you are. There's no way that I'm trusting you."

_Would you like to know who I am?_

"I don't know." I mumbled. My body had gone numb with out me noticing and it became increasingly harder to think straight

_What if I told you I knew something about your past. I could help you understand why you're being pursued. _

This caught my attention.

"Do you know something?" I asked.

_Perhaps, why don't you come and find out._

* * *

The day had been awesome, and I couldn't believe that I'd only known Blair for a day. The way we acted around each other made it seem like we had been best friends since we were kids. Now I was almost hoping that she would want to stay with us instead of returning home.

I sat on my bed thinking about the highlights of the day, but one thing continuously stuck with me. It was something Doyle had said. He warned me that I shouldn't trust Blair. He thought she was hiding something. I couldn't believe him, what would Blair have to hide? If anything I was Hiding more from her than she could from me.

Time drifted along as I lost myself in my thoughts, but I snapped out of my trance when I heard noise outside my door. Someone was running down the hall. Ran out the door and saw Blair right as she turned the corner. Without thinking I gave chase. I managed to tail her until she stopped at the Ships hanger doors at the base of the ship

"Blair I called from the opposite end of the room. She was standing by the control unit, hands flying over the keys as she opened the Hatch door.

"Blair, what are you doing?" I called again. She didn't hear me. She clicked another button as a rope fell from the ceiling, through the opening in the floor and down to the trees. Blair then turned around jumped on top of the rail, grabbing the rope. Finally she noticed me. She didn't look awake, she looked like she was sleep walking or in a trance. One way or another this wasn't good.

"Get down from there." I ordered, but she just smiled. It was barely noticeable, a small half smile, but it made her look creepy.

"Can you not hear him?" she asked looking down to the trees

"Hear who?" I asked making my way around the railing. She didn't answer, and I watched as she jumped from the rail, riding the rope all the way down to the forest where she disappeared. I jumped up onto the rail grabbing the rope to balance my self. No way was I going to just leave her down their on her own. Then I jumped.


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHHHHHH hey welcome back! i know i didn't write because i was lazy and what not or perhaps it's because i had my state track meet last weekend! i placed top 8 which means i got a medal! anyway here's the chapter! enjoy and review! im now begging you to review! i need feedback! i don't have the slightest idea as to what you readers think of this work in progress call a fanfiction!**

***SIGH* **

**i guess even if i beg *Gives you the puppy eyes* it up to you as to weither you review.**

**Well if you don't review i hope you read because this is only the beggining! **

**ENJOY!**

**NaturalAthlete**

* * *

"Blair!" I called. No response. I stumbled along the trees using them as my guild. It was so dark, no way Blair could see in this, so where did she go? "Blair, where are you?" I kept looking, I had to find her she hadn't been acting normal, and, well, I was a bit worried.

I tried to keep track of the airship as I search, but that was soon forgotten when I saw movement out off the corner of my eye and instantly tan towards it. Turns out it wasn't anything special, just an exotic nocturnal animal. I turned around, realizing that I was now lost.

"Just great." I moaned as I tried to retrace my steps.

_Need some help?_

I jumped

"Who's there?" I asked looking around, but nothing was there.

_Doesn't matter since I can help you._

"How can you possibly help me, and where are you? Who are you?"

_Lets just say that I'm a friend._

I growled. Arguing with this thing wasn't going to help me, but maybe i could use him.

"How do I know if you can help me?"

_You're looking for a girl just a bit shorter than you, yes? Black hair with blue eyes and Carmel colored skin._

"How do you know what she looks like?" I asked still a bit hesitant.

_Would you like to stand here all night asking questions or would you like to go find your girlfriend._

" She is not my girlfriend!" I shouted.

_All right, all right. No need to shout. _I thought he heard the voice laugh. _Anyway if you want to learn some answers just keep moving forward._

Since I didn't have any other lead, I walked.

_Smart boy _the voice said _of course you would have made your way here one way or another. _

The wildlife around me began to grow quite as I walked, weird. Finally the voice told me to stop. When I did i found that I was standing at the edge of the clearing. Something was different, then i figured it out. the voice hadn't been in my head this time. Across the clearing standing just out of sight was the shadow of something

"Hello, Zak Saturday." The owner said, "I believe it's about time we had a talk."

* * *

"Where could he have gone?" Drew Saturday asked her worry showing clearly in her voice.

"We'll find him," Doc said trying to stay calm.

"You two worry to much, Mini-man can take care of himself." Doyle explained, but he was also a bit on the edge. The family had been used to searching for the young Saturday, but that was long ago, back when he was Kur. Since Zak was no longer Kur, no one should be after him, right. Of course in the recording he had jumped down on his own accord, but it was because he was going after that Girl, Blair.

The high beam flashlights kept most creatures at bay, although they were still a bit curious.

"Doc!" Drew warned pointing to a rather large bird watching from the shadows.

"I see it." He informed as they passed by trying not to disturb the large cryptid. The threesome continued through the forest, in desperate search, but having no luck. They were just about to turn back and try a different way when their lights passed over something sitting huddled up at the base of a tree.

"You!" Doyle suddenly yelled storming over and picking up the creature by the front of the shirt,"Where is he!" Doyle asked pinning the girl to the tree. Blair blinked a few times looking as if she had just woken up.

* * *

"Where is he!" I blinked thoughtlessly at the redhead standing before me. Where had he even come from? I also noticed the two people standing behind him.

"What do you want?" I asked with a low voice.

"Doyle put her down!" Drew ordered. I felt the grip on the front of my shirt loosen and I took this as my chance.

"Don't touch me." I ordered staring down at Doyle who lay face up in the dirt, I had my weapon drawn, "don't you ever touch me again."

"Blair, "That was Mrs. Saturday. i glanced at her, she had my attention now. "Can you tell me where Zak is?" she asked calmly, but I could see that she was willing to attack if she didn't get answers.

"We won't hurt you." Mr. Saturday added and I laughed.

"Don't lie to me." I said. Both of them already had their weapons drawn, "I'm not as stupid as you think, besides you're the one who woke me up. Incase you didn't realize I was sleeping."

"In the forest?" Doyle asked on his feet again. I noticed how they had all surrounded me; I also noticed how we were standing in the middle of a forest.

"When did i get here" i wondered mostly to myself, but the others picked up on it

"Don't play stupid." Doyle growled, "We all know that you know where Zak is." When I didn't respond he attacked. To be frank I was still trying to figure out why I was in the forest, I remember being in the bedroom, then nothing. Doyle hit me from behind and sent me to the ground, but I was on my feet and attacking in seconds.

"I told you not to touch me." I said having thrown the redhead against the tree.

"Blair, where is Zak, "Mrs. Saturday again, screaming at me with desperation, "Where is my baby boy! We don't wont to hurt you—"

"To late." I chirped as I dodged Doc's attack. i glanced in his direction, "I though you would be faster than that." I teased as Doc once again came at me. Soon Drew joined in and Doyle returned to the fight. I got a bit Lazy after that. They kept attacking and I just dodged with skill and with ease not wanting to return the favor and waste my energy striking back. It was all too simple. This went on for quite a while until I made a careless move, and Doyle hit me square in the stomach, I nearly keeled over.

"Where is he?" Doyle hissed into my ear, his voice low. I was now pinned to the ground with my face to the dirt. Three against one, the odds were against me and I wasn't expected to when, nor was I trying to. I was asked to stall. That's right stall. The voice told me to stall Zak's family. If I could stall for long enough he would answer one of my questions.

_Blair_

"Blair, just answer the question." Drew said her sword pointed at my face.

_Blair_

"Where is Zak?" Doc asked, as did Doyle

_Blair! _

I jumped; well no I flinched since I was still pinned to the ground. That voice wasn't coming from the three standing around me. There was a soft buzz sounding from my head as the voice called my name one more time. I recognized the voice and I smiled only slightly, the Saturday family didn't notice. Taking a deep breath I stood up, after throwing Doyle off me of course.

Doc and Drew both stared at me wide eyed, and well I didn't care.

"I've got to go." I said probably a bit to cheerfully, "Places to go, people to see, Families to ditch."

"We're not done here." Doc said grabbing my shoulder, trying to pull me back.

"Oh, I think we are," I snapped eyes narrow. I grabbed Docs wrist, shifted my weight, and threw him over my shoulders. There a loud thump and Doc Saturday didn't move.

"What are you doing?" Drew screamed.

"I told you not to touch me, and what do you do? Grab me, and well, that sort of pissed me off. So unless you don't want to end up like your boy's here, I suggest you back off and do a bit of a damage check." Drew said nothing as we stared each other down. She let out I sigh, signaling her defeat. With that I turned and ran away from that over protective family and towards someone I could hopefully trust.

* * *

**And its done. one more chapter down and one hopefully following soon.**

**AGAIN REVIEW! PLEASE I AM BEGGING ON MY HANDS AND KNEES!**

**i don't need much just want to know what you all think! thanks so much can't wait to get the next chptr up!**

**Au Revior!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 at last. Sorry for a long wait, finals to prepare for and well, no time to write sadly. Thankfully summer is fast approching and i can spend endless hours on my typing machine and create as many stories as my heart desires. Anyway. thank you to all of you who updated! and you know who you are. i'm glad to know that you like my story! welp hope you enjoy the chapter! read away!**

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked the claw held defensively in my hand.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm only here to help?"

"Help how?" I asked watching him carefully. He only stood in the shadows; obviously he didn't want me to see him. "I don't see Blair around here, Where is she?"

"Oh just wait, dear boy." The stranger said smugly, " We have much to talk about first."

"Like what?"

"Kur." He said simply and I froze.

"I'm not Kur, you have the wrong Kid." I managed to say at last.

"Do I now?" The person cooed, "You were Kur, and no matter what happened you are and will always be Kur."

"If you knew anything about Kur then you would know that my power was stolen and I have no way to get it back."

"That's not true, you just don't know how to get it back."

"What if I don't want it?" I asked, although I wasn't sure.

"Do you not?" He asked. I didn't respond. I saw the outline of a smile and the man's face. "I figured. Zak, what you don't understand is that you are the embodiment of Kur, you're its capsule so to say. No matter where it goes it needs something that links it to the world, and that's what you are. All you needed was to call it back."

"That's crap!" I growled, "Stop lying."

"And if I'm not lying?"

"Your are, besides I don't want it. My life finally got back to normal."

"True it's finally back to normal, but your parents are more protective."

"That's normal!" I spat, "Besides my moms always been over protective."

"Yes, yes. You wanted a normal life, and you finally moving towards it, but did you know that you through the chance for a normal life out the window when you saved Blair."

"What do you know about her?" I asked. It was obvious that he was hiding something; no he was hiding a lot.

"Oh I know much more, not only about the girl, but about you and your brothers as well. I have quite an interest in all of you."

"So you're a stalker?" I asked lowering the claw. He wasn't going to attack, or at least I believed that he only wanted to talk.

"No, not a stalker." We stood there in silence for a few minutes. It was still dark but my eyes had begun to adjust, and I could see the person a bit better. He was defiantly taller than me and very slim. His hair, I assume was dark and short, but I couldn't be certain.

"So back to Kur, would you like it back?"

"Do I have any Choice?" I asked.

"Not really." I jumped as the mans voice was right behind me, "Until later young Saturday." He said then I blacked out.

I began to dream. Only after watching for a while did I realize this wasn't a dream. Four people stood in a grotto of trees. Unfortunately one was being attacked by the others. Occasionally I heard my name, but I shoved it off when I recognized the victim's face. I watched as she was punched and shoved to the ground, but her merciless attacker

"Blair?" I asked more to myself. I couldn't really see her face, but somehow I knew it was her.

"Blair" I tried again, she didn't hair me.

"Blair!" I screamed.

_Zak?_

"Looks like your having fun" I joked

_Where are you?_

"I'm in the forest, come find me."

_I'm sure I can manage that. Actually I think I may already know where you are._

"Great, it's hide and seek and you're it. Ready. Set. Go!" I saw her smile as she shook one of her attackers off and stood up. After exchanging a few more blows I watched her run off into the forest. I watched her run faster and faster weaving through the trees travelling at an abnormal pace. Finally she broke through the trees, then nothing. A complete blank.

"Zak, Are you okay?" I blinked a few times, "Zak, wake up!" it was said as an order and my eyes fluttered open effortlessly.

"I guess you win." I joked sitting up.

"Are you okay?" She asked her worried eyes studying me.

"I'm fine. Actually I'm better than fine, I feel powerful." I was true it felt like new energy was coursing through my body. "What are you so worried about?"

"Nothing I guess. If you say your fine, then I'll believe you."

"Thanks."

"I suggest the two of you get out of her fast." Blair was on her feet with her weapon drawn ready to pounce, but I pulled her back.

"No, he's not going to hurt us." I said as she fell back onto her but "He only wants to talk."

"Yes, because talking to the creepy stranger hiding in the shadow of a tree in the middle of the Amazon rainforest is a good idea!" Blair growled. She glared at the stranger.

"Well, Blair you did as asked, I guess it's time I tell you a little something about yourself."

"Wait, Blair, you know him?"

"No. I don't. He promised to tell me why those people are chasing me if I kept your family distracted for a while. Your family found me, and I fought them, and I guess he had his chance to talk with you."

"Blair, it's a shame you never knew anything about what you were. You could have had a much greater life if you had known earlier."

"Know what!" she snapped wanting him to tell her what she wanted to know.

"That you're a half-blood, a cross breed." He cooed as if it as obvious. It took Blair a minute to take in the words.

"Wait, what!" she exclaimed finally comprehending what he said

* * *

I had no idea how to respond. What did he mean by a crossbreed. A cross breed of what! Human and hippo? No I wasn't fat enough to be part hippo.

"What do you mean she's a cross breed." Zak asked.

"Oh, you'll figure everything out, but for now I should inform you of a problem young Saturday."

"What problem?"

"You don't have all of your powers now, just a small bit. It's not safe for you to only have part of it. In order for all of it to return, you need the entire stone, and a few other things."

"Zak what's he talking about?" I asked, but he hadn't heard me. He's eyes were dimly glowing orange, like a weak flame, but his anger was bright and obvious.

"I can just get my parents to retrieve the stones from the other secret scientists."

"That's not an option."

"Why not." The shadow man was looking at me, I couldn't see him so there's no proof, but I could feel it as a chill rolled down my spine.

"Because of me." I said.

"Well, said." The man said with a light chuckle, "Unfortunately Blair is correct. If you return home with even a single hair out of place, or perhaps your powers, all blame will fall on Blair. She'll be hunted down by two different groups now, all for different reasons."

"Wait, what reasons?"

"I've said to much already, now hurry, before the family arrives."

"Wait where are we suppose to go?"

"I can't help you with that one, but perhaps Blair can solve your little dilemma."

"What?" we both said.

"I'm sure Zak could figure it out as well. Let's just hope you have enough time to start your little quest."

"Why don't you—"

"Think about everything I said, I'm looking forward in seeing how you handle everything from now on, Good luck. I'll be watching." Then he was gone.

"What better way to leave than to say your always watching," Zak joked unable to belive the situation we had gotten ourselves into

"What can I do?" I asked in confusion, "How am I suppose to get us out of this."

"Maybe it has something to do with you being a cross breed."

"Cross breed of what!" I yelled probably to loudly cause only moments later we heard voices

"Doc, the sound came from this way."

"Zak are you over there?"

"Blair, where are you?" they were looking for me as well.

Zack and I stayed quiet, but gave each other a nod of agreement as we raced off in the opposite direction.

"First get away. Second figure out how we get out of this forest." Zak whispered, "don't worry about anything Blair, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Zak, maybe you should go back to your family. If you go on your own without me—"

"They will still hunt you down. Everyone needs someone to blame. When they find out that I have some of my powers back, they will want someone to blame and they won't believe me when I say it was my own fault."

"Because you're their son." I answered.

"And so they will search for something to blame."

"And I'll be the scapegoat."

"Exactly, so well keep running and I won't leave you behind, ever." I sighed. I wasn't sure why this was affecting me so much. It shouldn't be effecting me this much, but hearing the news from the shadow man kind of made me depressed.

"Don't think about what that guy said right now. We will figure everything out later." I nodded and we kept running, but only for a moment. I came to a halt and grabbed Zak's wrist to make him stop as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but I was watching our surroundings, "Blair." Zak yelled.

"Your family moved way to quickly," I hissed as a tall figure sulked out of the bushes.

"Fisk?" Zak and I said together.

_Where are you two going! Sneaking off in the middle of the night. Do you even understand how furious mom and dad are?_

"Yea, Fisk we know, but we can't stay, we have to—

"Zak!" my friend cursed under his breath after hearing his fathers voice. "Keep moving." He yelled pulling me along as we ran away again.

"Zak we can't keep this up!" I said after running for another ten minutes. We had stopped to catch our breath.

"I know, but what do we do? We don't—" he had suddenly stopped and was staring at me. Had he figured something out?

"You said you understood Fisk, right."

"Yea, so what?"

"I think I may have figured out what your other half is."

"Zak what are you talking about?"

"You, you're half human, half Cryptid!" he seemed a bit too excited about figuring this out.

"You don't know that for sure." I watched as that faint orange glow returned to Zak's eyes. Immediately I felt dizzy and Zak had to help me stay upright.

"What did you just do?" I hissed, trying to regain my balance.

"Defiantly Cryptid." Zak said still smiling widely. "And if your part cryptid then perhaps you have some sort of power. Maybe that's why he said that you could help us escape."

"Even if I had some sort of power, I wouldn't know how to use it."

"Instincts." He said immediately, "If Fiskerton was here he could explain it all to you." Zak laughed a bit as if remember something fond to him.

"Zak stop running baby, we just want to help!" There was Mrs. Saturday, coming closer faster than what made me comfortable.

"You can do this Blair." He said grabbing my shoulders and holding me at arms length, "Close your eyes, breath, and focus."

"On what?" I asked doing as he said.

"Anything."

"Mini man!" Doyle this time, and he was much closer.

"Don't listen to them, just focus." Zak instructed. I tried again. Trying to focus, but…but.

"Zak!"

"Focus, Blair." He whispered into my ear. I took a deep breath.

"Step away from my son!" I heard noise, small noises. weapons activating, and people running closer, then nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was all gone, and all I could hear was Zak, breathing softly. Then it was back. Louder than before. No this was a different noise. Something completely different, and it was warm out.

"Blair." Zak said grabbing my attention. I opened my eyes and had to blink a few times in order to adjust to the sun now shining down on us.

"Blair, you did it!" Zak cheered, and then my head hit the Earth.

* * *

**How does it feel dangling off that cliff! don't worry though i'll go grab a rope soon you won't have to bear this cliff hanger anymore! of course i could just leave you there, but that would be rude! tell me what you thought of the chapter and if any of you actually know where the term cliff hanger actually came from! thanks and see you soon hopefully and figuratively!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey, i'm back!*does a little dance*and here's your rope, finally came to save you from that cliff hanger. Sorry for the long wait and thanks to fglla2211 for the review which i happened to receive while shopping at the grocery store for my mom via iphone. thanks to you i decided to get on my lazy bum pull out my computer and type up the chapter i had already written before hand on a piece of notebook paper after i finished my World final! **

**so heres that chapter review, read, review...i said that twice... oh well! enjoy and happy summer!**

* * *

"So, please explain to me what exactly happened!" an angry voice called out.

"I already told you, She's just exhausted. Let her rest and she'll be as good as new."

"You expect us to believe this? What happened?"

Arguing, one of the best noises to wake up to.

"Will all of you shut up!" I moaned as I opened my eyes. I was immediately tackled by two bodies.

"Blair, you're awake!" I recognized one of my best friends voices.

"Alice and Liz?" I questioned pushing the two girls off of me, "Why am I here!" I asked also recognizing the Liz's blue room.

"Why? Ask number eight." Alice said.

"Number eight?" I repeated giving her a questioning look then I noticed Zak. He was just sitting there on the window seat in an awkward sort of way. "Are you guys talking about Zak?" I asked trying my best not to laugh at the nickname they gave him.

"You brought us here." Zak said answering my question, "When we arrived you passed out. Your friends just so happened to be walking by the park and saw as. After sorting our 'differences—"

"You own us both new phone." Liz grumbled.

" As I said. After sorting our differences they decided to help me out."

"He didn't kidnap me." I told my friends having an guess as to why there phones were now broken. They had probably tried to call the police and Zak killed their phone. "We're kind of helping each other out right now." I glanced at Zak, he was pale, and looked weak. Perhaps he was just worried about me, but probably not. "Anyway, we need to leave soon."

"Not with out a proper meal!" Alice ordered.

"Both of you need some food," Liz added, "just sit tight and we will be right back." With that my two best friends left.

"Zak are you feeling okay?" I asked as soon as the room was cleared. He gave me a reassuring smile

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

What a bold face lie.

"So what's our plan from here?" I asked choosing not to question him more about his health.

"First stop is my house since it is the closest area that has a stone fragment.

"What stone? Also what's this power that the shadow man talked about?"

"The shadow man? Is that what you call him?"

"Got any other suggestions then?" I asked, "Wait! Don't change the subject! Tell me everything you know!"

"It's a really long story." Zak explained, "I'll explain as we travel."

"Promise?"

"Blair, I promise to tell you everything that you need to know."

We went a few moments in silence, before I thought popped into my head.

"So are we fugitives?" Zak cracked a smile.

"Not yet." He informed, "Right now were confused and lost kids who ran away from home and have much more knowledge of the outside world than most runaways."

"So we're runaways who know how to survive?"

"Basically." He responded smiling all innocently to me.

Alice entered the room first; she had two plates of food and handed one to me and the other to Zak.

"Bon a petit" she chimed.

"Thanks Alice." I said taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"Yeah, thanks." Zak added, earning a glare from Alice. Liz was next to walk into the room. She dragged two backpacks behind her.

"What are those for?" I asked

"They're for the two of you. They're not heavy, so it should be easy to haul them around, but you'll find all the necessities inside."

"You didn't think we would send you empty handed out on some dangerous adventure to who knows where, did you?"

"You guys rock!" I said standing up and hugging them both.

"Of course you could always stay here?"

"Not and option." I answered returning to the food.

"Explain why? Why do you have to leave!"

"Because we are being chased," I explained, "that's why we have to keep moving."

"Why are you being chased!" Liz asked in alarm, "Can't you al least tell us that?"

"Nope!" Zak chimed not bothering to look up from his food.

"Why not!"

"Because were being chased." I told them again.

"Is that your excuse for everything?" Alice growled.

"Come on guys!" I said, "It's a classic police hunt. The people who are after us will come after you guys as well. They will do anything to find us."

"We'll lie to them if they come, we want to know."

"You can't lie to these people." Zak added. He had a deadly serious look on his face, "It's safer to keep you out of this completely. I wouldn't have even come here with you, but Blair was hurt."

"We don't care if they come after us!" Both friends yelled.

"But I do!" I shouted back, "You are my best friends. If something happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Both went silent.

"So, you ready to leave?" Zak asked breaking the tension.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I responded shouldering one of the bags. Zak did the same.

"Thank you for helping us." I said to Liz and Alice as we left the house.

Zak and I hurried down the street neither of us speaking until we reached the cover and safety of the trees.

"So do you know why they called me number eight?" Zak asked me. Once again I refrained from laughing.

"Maybe, do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" he responded, "And you know, so tell me!"

"Okay okay! They called you number eight because of something I said when I first saw you. They asked me to rate you, and I gave you an eight."

"An eight!" he shouted in outrage, "You gave me an eight! Clearly I'm a ten, no, twenty. I'm a twenty."

"Twenty out of one hundred?" I asked jokingly. Zak glared at me obviously seeing no humor in my words. "At least I didn't rate you as a five."

"Thanks." He said with a voice full of sarcasm. "But why such a low rating?"

"It was your hair." I answered, "They thought you were trying to be cool."

"But, this is my natural hair." He pouted petting his white and black hair.

"I'm sure it is." Once again I earned a glare from Zak. "So how far away is your house?"

"It's only about ten miles due north."

"Ha ha, only ten miles you say." I laughed nervously. This would take some time. Right, time! This was perfect. "So do you want to explain a few things now?"

"About my powers?"

"About what this whole quest is about." I responded, "I don't like being kept in the dark, so start talking."

* * *

"Where to start?" I mumbled to myself.

"Start with your power. It's that thing that made your eyes glow orange, right."

"Yeah, that's it. It's called Kur, it gives me the power to control cryptids."

"Which are?"

"Creatures which are kept hidden from the human world, or at least they try to stay hidden. It's kind of my family's job to keep them safe. We're part of a bigger group called the secret scientists. Each scientist studies something different, usually. Some study enter dimensional travel, while another studies aliens." Blair stayed quiet, but her eyes were wide. She also had this look of curiosity, so I continued.

"As for me, I have had my Kur power since I was born, but it was stolen from me a few years ago."

"How exactly do you loose a power?" Blair asked.

"There are ways, but I would rather not explain."

"Okay then, please continue."

"So, apparently my power is back. It's not supposes to do that! When the war ended and Argost stole my powers, dying in the progress, I was supposed to free of Kur. It was supposed to be gone for good. Now it's back, but only a fragment of it returned. The rest is hidden in the stone."

"Is it bad if you don't have all of your Kur power?" Blair asked.

"Yes… No… I don't know, I'm not willing to risk it though."

"That's fine. I don't want you to risk anything, especially if it might be your life. I'll help you, for sure. We'll figure this out. Also, what's this stone you keep talking about."

"Oh, I didn't tell you." Stupid me, that's probably the most important part. "It's called the Kur stone," I continued, "It basically a map that leads to the cryptid Kur which was suppose to be the most powerful thing, but turns out that I beat it and that I myself am Kur."

"That must have been a tough day learning that your Kur." Blair joked smiling at me.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" I asked suddenly. True she was part cryptid, but she only just learned about it. She was acting as if she had already known about everything before hand.

"I don't know why I'm not freaking out. Perhaps it's because I was around your family. Even if it was only a day, it kind of was my introduction, and now everything is kind of believable now."

"You're not normal." I told her.

"You're not normal either." She reminded.

We walked about a mile in silence, it was kind of awkward, but I knew that Blair was still sorting everything out.

"Zak," She suddenly said looking at me with her blue eyes, "you said a piece of the stone was at your house, right."

"That's what I said." I responded.

"So if you have one piece, how many pieces are there?" I paused, having to think about it. Before it had been separated into three pieces, but it wasn't like that anymore.

"There are six pieces."

"Do you know where they all are?"

"Yes, I do." I answered thankful that I had actually listened in on the conversation deciding who got stones fragments. Blair let loose a great sigh of relief.

"This could take awhile."

"Yeah, it could, but look on the bright side."

"Yes, the bright side is that I get to travel and go on an adventure while some creepy people and an angry family hunt me down." She explained in a semi-serious voice.

"Yea, doesn't that sound like fun?" I teased.

"Oh, ha ha very funny Zak, but you won't be laughing if your parents catch you, and I don't even want to think about if they catch me. Speaking of your parents, what happens if they are home?"

"I didn't think of that… I guess we'll just have to hope for the best." I told her as we continued walking north.

* * *

**I must wonder what you thought of this chapter. if you read it, no matter where you are from i beg/request (but more beg) you to review. thanks and have a nice day**


	9. Chapter 9

_OH my gosh it's been so long! i'm so sorry for the long wait by the way. i would have had this out almost two weeks ago but my computer decided to be stupid and delete my document and so i was to discouraged to rewrite until now! so here it is! chapter nine! what will happen to the twosome? _

_read and find out! _

_i hope you enjoy, please review and tell me what you thought! i would really appreciate it and i'll take positive or negative_

* * *

"Your house is huge!" Blair said completely amazed as the metal gate slid open.

"Thanks, we had it rebuilt a few years back. Many more improvements, and a much bigger bed room."

"Bet you love this place then."

"Yea, I do, but it's not really my home now, at least it won't be not for a while." I said starting to walk in. Blair grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back.

"I ask you once again, what happens if your parents are here."

"Don't worry about it, Blair, I'll protect you."

"Promise?" she asked hesitantly.

"We're a team now, we'll look after each other. I promise won't let anything happen to you and I will never leave you behind, so you don't need to worry"

"And I'll do the same then." The dark haired girl said.

Collecting our bravery we walked forward into the yard and onto potential danger." I guided Blair through the house with ease and we reached the top floors of the house fairly quickly.

"Hey, I need you to do me a favor." I said slipping my backpack off my shoulder. We were standing at an intersection in the hallway. There was the hall we had come down and then two others. I pointed down the hall to our right., "The kitchen's that way, I want you to go replenish our supplies, grab anything you want, anything that won't spoil quickly."

"What? No! I'm not getting separated here."

"Blair, please! I know this house better than anyone, I can move faster by myself, and we can get out of here faster."

"What happened to a team?"

"We are a team, this is called multitasking. Blair we need food." The girl was hesitant and I could see it, but I wasn't going to let this slide over easily.

"Fine, "She finally said," Give me your bag I'll go get food."

"One more thing." I said giving her the bag, "in the fridge—"

"It will spoil easily if it's in the fridge." She interrupted.

"It's not food," I explained, "There's an envelope taped to the back of the fridge behind the bottom most drawer.

"In the fridge?"

"No one expects the fridge," I said with a shrug of my shoulders, "If you can only get one thing make sure you grab that." Blair glanced at me before smiling.

"Have I told you how weird you are?" She asked.

"Maybe once or twice, I don't remember." I responded jokingly.

"We'll get going." The girl ordered, "and you better not keep me waiting!" she added as she ran down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"We'll see." I shouted back before taking my respective hall and following all the way till the dead end at an elevator shaft.

"Nowhere to go but down." I said as the doors opened and I walked in. the elevator was about a thirty second ride as it dropped me about four stories underground to the giant garden greenhouse that my mother had rebuilt and restored. The place was huge, probably larger than the actual house itself. If you didn't know what to look for you would easily get lost, thankfully for me I still played down here all the time with my siblings so I knew this place like the back of my hand. The Greenhouse served another purpose; it was a maze of sorts to throw off anyone who would go after the Kur stone. That's right this simple garden was the guardian of the Kur stone! Unfortunately, very few people would ever know what they were up against.

Blood sucking, poison spiting and thorn-covered plants littered the entire greenhouse. I was very thankful to have gotten use to this place because as I crossed through I knew what to look for and where not to go. This helped me reached the opposite end much faster than I anticipated, but there laid my next dilemma, the door.

The door itself was huge, showing off its location, but taking pride in the fact that no one could break it down. Yea, It can't be broken down I tried before. It was made up of some metals that are both humanly known and cryptically known, but it was indestructible. Of course there was the keypad, which was one of the only pads that I didn't know the code for. My parents were strict about this too. They wanted me nowhere near that stone in case it was to somehow activate my powers again. Great job that did.

Despite my unknown knowledge of the passcode, I tried anyway. I was always met with the unsatisfying beep that was made after a wrong code.

"Well, shit!" I mumbled kicking the door, "What am I suppose to do now?" I had this sudden image of Blair sitting in the hallway taking a nap waiting for me, that made me smile, and I knew I couldn't give up, not after everything that girl was doing for me.

"Alright, door, you are going to open one way or another." I said leaning my forehead against surprisingly warm surface. It was then that I felt it, the sudden spike of energy, of power. It was like I had hit a magical hotspot, but I knew that wasn't it. It was the Kur stone calling out to me. The stone was calling me, it wanted me to find it, and it was giving me the power to do just that. I closed my eyes and tried to focus, focus on getting this door open. As soon as I did a heard a series of beeps from the pad beside me, followed by the most satisfying noise. The door opening!

I watched in amazement as the giant door lost all its pride as it was opened by…by magic! Satisfied I walked through. The call of the stone was stronger now, and was getting stronger with every step I took. My heart seemed to beat faster as excitement welled up inside of me and I suddenly felt like a little kid about to open his first present on Christmas.

The hall that led to the stone was slanted down giving me the impression that I was traveling deeper underground, but I didn't mind. I continued down the hall and was blown away when I reached its end. It was a single circular metal chamber, but its size was unbelievable! How had his parents built something like this without his knowledge! He didn't care anymore because sitting there in the center, on a pedestal was his prize, the small portion of the Kur stone that he was now chasing after.

I waltzed across the floor, wary of traps, but nothing happened. I assumed that there were some, but my powers had shut them down. I was now standing in front of the stone, simply amazed! I had forgotten this feeling! It was a feeling of power, something that had been stolen from me and left me seemingly lame! I smile spread across my lips as I reached up to take it

"One down and Five to go." I said to myself before my fingertips touched the dry, etched stone surface.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Well, Zak was gone, and I couldn't do anything but go to the kitchen and gather food. It seemed like a simple unimportant task, but I would proabably come to be grateful for the boys idea of replenishment. In all honesty I didn't believe Zak would be able to think something like this through. I smiled.

"This should be a fun adventure." I told myself as I entered the kitchen. Placed both bags on the table, I made a beeline to the fridge. Just as told ther was a white involope taped to the back of the fridge. I took it, folded it up and stuffed it in the back pocket of my jeans. Now for the food.

I raided the pantry like a dog who hadn't eaten for months, anything that would be satisfy was stuffed into my bag I filled one at a time, and I was also carful. I didn't want the bags to heavy; we still had to carry it, with the possibility of having to run from an enemy.

I finished filling my bag quickly and was about to move onto Zak's when all my senses went on edge. I checked my surroundings but didn't see anything, but why did I still feel this unease? Then I saw it, it was only a reflection but it gave enough warning and time for me to dive behind the island table before the glass wall windows shattered to pieces.

"Are you Crazy?!" I found myself yelling as I peaked over the counter top. The red head stood with an amused grin on his face.

"Well, it seemed cooler in my head, but that's not the point!" he said, "Where's Zak

"You just flew through a freaking window!" I yelled, "How bull headed can you get! Are you hurt? Does pain even compute in that peanut sized brain of yours?" now the man looked confused. I don't blame him after all I was criticizing him while asking if her was hurt.

"You really are a pain in the—"

"Why are you even here?" I asked no longer hiding. I had now removed the small metal cylinder from the clip on my belt loop and was hiding it in my hand preparing for the worst.

"Why am I here?" he repeated as if that was the dumbest question I could have asked, "Well, lets see. Perhaps its because a weird girl decided to go of and kidnap my nephew."

"I didn't kidnap him." I mumbled. If anything Zak had kidnapped me, but still I did find any truth to the whole kidnapping thing.

"So you're here for Zak?"

"Rest of the family is right on my heel, so you best be prep—"

"You know your not intimidating, right." I asked as the cylinder expanded into my fighting staff."

"For crying out loud!" Doyle screamed glaring at me, "Would you stop inter—  
"No, I won't" I returned with a sly smile, "now are you going to let me go, or do I have to knock some sense into you." The older man burst out laughing.

"And you think I'm scared of a little ten-year-old?

"Excuse me?! I can drive thank you very much!"

"Right, right." Doyle said sarcastically prepping for a fight. All my senses were working on over drive; I could have heard a pen drop two miles away. Okay maybe not two miles, but you get my point. Doyle was foolish and made the first move, all I had to do was counter. It was quite easy, just a quick shift of weight and I could manipulate all of my opponent's momentum and use it against him.

I gave that gadget wielding wuss another sly smile as I watched him rise from the shattered remains of the wooden dining chair.

"I really don't believe you know what your up against." I said readying my stance again. It was my turn to attack head on, but I was smart about it. I ducked under his arm as he tried to punch me and attacked him from behind before jumping out of reach.

"Were you really a bounty hunter?" I asked, "You're being beaten by a ten-year-old." I was teasing him, trying to make him mad. He seemed like one of those people who would act first think later when angered, and turns out I was right. This Fight wasn't going anywhere for him, which I found rather funny. The big bad bounty hunter, with all his muscles and what not was being beaten by little ol' me.

"I'll give you some credit." Doyle told me once again standing up after his little beating, "But the shows just beginning." I smiled, certainly planning on enjoying all of this.

Doyle charged again, but this time was different. As he started to move pain seemed to course through every vain in my body, blinding my vision and making me unbalanced. I lashed out blindly knowing Doyle was attacking, and I struck something, before blacking out. It was only a second. I opened my eyes crouching on the floor the pain gone, but not without leaving that haunting scream echoing in my memories.

"Zak!" was all I could say. It was him, it had to be! He was in trouble! I grabbed my sack, the one full of food, and took off down the hall, but first I paused looking back at the man I had managed to strike right in the gut. His eyes were wide as if he couldn't understand what had just happened. I gave him a glare say that we still had unfinished business, then I ran.

I ran back to the intersecting, following the path that Zak had taken. It lead me to an elevator shaft and I repeatedly jabbed the button, but the doors weren't opening then it dawned on me that someone else was on it.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do!" I moaned repeatedly as I paced the hall. I knew my time was limited. Not only was someone else heading for Zak, but Doyle was probably coming after me as well.

"Zak!" I said, "Where are you?" I leaned against the wall for support as the pain rushed back into me. It hurt, but I had to focus. This was Zak's pain, it had to be. Maybe it I focused, just maybe…

"Found you!" I said with a weak smile as the pain melted away. I had found him, about maybe Eight Storied below me. I pushed my self off the wall and steadied myself.

Focus. I had to Focus. I took a few deep breaths then allowed all my senses to shut down and I thought about the area. I opened my eyes, and the last thing I saw before the world blurred was the very surprised face of my friend's uncle staring at me in shock.

When the world stopped spinning I found myself in a large metal circular chamber, and a big one at that. There was a pedestal in the middle and…and…

"Zak!" I screamed seeing my partner and friend unconscious on the ground. There was this weird orange mist fixated around him, the same orange that I had seen in his eyes back in the Amazon. Next to him was the weirdest little fragment I had ever seen. It wasn't big, but it was covered in these etchings and the surface also had a faint glow. This, I could only assume, was the Kur stone.

"Zak, are you okay?" I asked digging through my bag. I pulled out an old

t-shirt and used it to pick up and wrap the stone up before placing it back into bulging bag.

"Zak I need you to wake up." I said slapping him lightly on the cheek. He looked like he was in pain, and I didn't know what to do. , "All right, don't worry I'll get you out of here, but how?" I was thinking of a plan which involved using my power, when I heard voices.

"Zak, sweetie." I cursed, that was who was on the elevator.

"Zak, are you down here?" said a more masculine voice. Once more a few choice words escaped my lips. I could easily get us out of here, but with Zak in this state I couldn't risk it. What If I passed out when we arrived at our destination. I was frustrated and almost rolled my eyes when the parents of Zak walked into the room and Gasped.

"What did you do to my son!"? Doc shouted his anger clearly displaying itself in his eyes.

"Why do you people always show your face at the worst possible time!" I mumbled annoyed, "Always when I look like the bad guy." I stood up staff out and ready for a fight.

_Blair, don't_

That was the unmistakable voice of the currently unconscious Zak.

"_Talking to me through my head again I see." _Thought with a chuckle

_Just get us out of here!_ He ordered.

"If you say so." I said out loud shouldering my backpack. Immediately the pain was back worse than before and this time it wouldn't go away. Then there was Zak, screaming in my head. Begging me. And something shifted and changed my thoughts as I rose to my feet and glared at what seemed to be the immediate problem.

"You really do like teaming up on me, don't you?" I growled at his parents.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

The Saturday's didn't know what to make of the situation, all they really knew was that there was only one thing standing between them and their son. Unfortunately that one thing was a very pissed of Blair, who unknown to the Saturdays, was part Cryptid and thus a very skilled and quick fighter.

"You stay away from our Zak." Drew yelled pulling out her sword. She didn't want to fight the girl. Only days before the girl had been a welcoming sight to the family. Someone Zak's age that he could be friends with, someone who could travel with their family. Now all that girl seemed to do was cause problems.

"Blair, we don't want to have to hurt you, but we will if we have to."

"No you won't" the girl cooed. Something about her had changed. Her eyes for sure had changed. They were darker than before, wilder, and more dangerous. Her stance as well, it was one ready for anything. Drew believed they could throw anything at this girl and she would be able to counter it with a stronger blow. There truly wasn't anything normal about this girl.

"She's not gonna give in without a fight."

"You think I don't know that." Doc said studying the girl's face. It was void of all emotion except hate and anger. She was pissed and she wanted them to know. But something else about her, every now and then he would see a faint orange glow pass through her eyes, but it was gone so fast he thought he had imagined it.

The couple jumped when the girl let out a low chuckle.

"You people aren't worth the time." She spat withdrawing her weapon into the cylinder and returning it to its place at her side. She stepped back and placed a hand on Zak's shoulder, then they were gone. Just gone. Poof!

"What just happened?" they asked

"The girl can teleport." Once again the couple jumped upon hearing the new voice.

"Doyle why are you down here."

"Because, I think we are in over our heads. I don't think you know what that girl is actually capable of."

"There's nothing the Saturday's can't handle." Drew said.

"Really?" he said knowing that statement could have to meanings after all Zak was a Saturday as well. " By the way, did you notice that they took the stone?"

Doc and Drew turned in shock to see the now empty pedestal. "And none of the traps were set off." Doyle continued.

"What are you getting at?" Doc asked, causing Doyle to let loose a sigh.

"I don't know. Everything just seems weird." The three of them stood in silence not sure what to make of the situation. When suddenly drew had a Brilliant idea, well, an idea that could at least help the. She still had a blood sample of the girl from when she was infected. Perhaps they could study that and figure something out.

"Wasn't Epsilon after that girl when we first found her?" Doc asked, shooting down Drew's idea for sheer lack of time.

"Perhaps we ought to pay them a little visit." Doyle said with a smile.

"Or just call them?" Drew said walking back up the ramp, "So long as I get my little boy back safe and sound then I don't care what happens. The two men knew that getting between Drew and Her son was like getting between a bear and her cub, so from that point on neither bothered to question her as they made plans to figure out the whole situation.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

There was a sweet sent floating in the air when I woke up. I had to blink a few times to adjust to the warm rays of sunshine that peeked through the tree leaves. Where was I? I sat up to realize that I was sitting at the base of a large oak tree that sat in the center of a clearing of some forest. The clearing was covered in lush green grass and littered with flowers, which explained the sweet smell.

Again I wondered where was I, and more importantly where was Blair? I looked around, scanning the forest for movement, but none came. I was about to panic when I heard something from above me. I let a relived breath escape my lips when I saw Blair asleep on the branch closest to the ground. She looked rather peaceful, which her dark hair swaying gently with the breeze and the sunshine hitting her in such a perfect way.

"Blair?" I called to her. No response. "Blair, wake up!" I said louder. She shifted a little on the branch surprising still staying balanced. "BLAIR!" I yelled louder scaring a rabbit that was hiding under a bush nearby.

"Wha—wait whAHHH" I watched as she toppled out of the tree and hit the ground with a thud.

"Well, morning sleepy head." I joked.

"The heck's you problem?" she growled, "I was sleeping on a branch for crying out loud!" she was rubbing her arm trying to stop the pain. I couldn't help but laugh at the frustrated look on her face.

"It's not funny!" she whined.

"Oh please you would be laughing like this if the roles had been reversed." Blair didn't argue knowing my words were the truth.

"I'm glad to see your okay though." She added

"Yeah, what happened? I don't remember anything after…"

"You touched the stone?"

"Yea." I mumbled slightly embarrassed that I didn't remember anything.

"Well, don't look at me. I found you passed out on the floor then your parents showed up then…then…nothing. Absolutely nothing till I woke up here. You were still out so I climbed up on the branch and slept."

"Where are we?" That question made Blair smile.

"Georgia." She said, "Close to where I use to live. I use to come here on my own all the time to just think. No one ever knew about it and it was my little paradise."

"Georgia." I repeated, "Wait did you teleport us here?"

"No, I hitched I ride on the magical winds." She sneered, "Of course I teleported us here you twit!"

"That's amazing," I praised because it truly was. "Now, as for food?"

"I only managed to get one bag." She explained pulling out some foods, "And I got the envelope."

"Great!" I said holding out my hand for the package. She pulled the envelope out of her pocket and gave it to me.

"Mind telling what's in that?"

"Money, about five hundred."

"And you kept it in the fridge? "She asked dumbfounded.

"My money, my hiding spot."

"Well, at least we can get some new cloths, you stick out like a sore thumb in that orange and black. The hair doesn't help, but the cloths are overkill." I wasn't sure whether to be offended or not.

Blair tossed me a bag of chips, Breakfast.

"So why don't you start." She said

"Start what?" I asked handful of chips already in my mouth.

"Tell me everything that happened after we parted ways in your house. Leave out no details."

"If you insist." We spent the rest of the morning telling our tales of out grand adventures inside my house, although Blair's battle with Doyle, and Possible battle with my parents totally bested my story. When we finished Blair and I decided to head to town. She was right I stood out with these cloths; it was about time for a new wardrobe anyway.

* * *

_And there you have it! one Stone piece in there teenage hands and a new wardrobe on the way! and did you think this chapter was long?_

**BTW i really need your help!**

_since Zak's about to get a new wardrobe, or outfit that different than his usual orange and black i need help!_

**_I_**_ want to know what **you** think Zak would wear for a casual walk in the park(or saving the world)kind of day!_

_just leave a comment and tell me!(if your up to it!)_

_thanks _

_NaturalAthlete_


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys Guys Guys! I'm Back, I'm back!**

**I am so so sorry, i have literally had this chapter written out for months but i hadn't found time to proof it until today! hurrah!**

**and so here it is! like wohoo! chapter ten baby!**

**also please don't hate me for being so late, i had many complications, but schools starting and i will hopefully have more time!**

**anyway, so back to the story. Zak and Blair have one piece of the kur stone, five more left, but first Zak need a new outfit!**

**hope y'all like this chapter and please give me feedback. i love to hear from y'all the good and the bad!**

* * *

"You know where we're going, right?" I asked skeptically as I followed Blair through the woods. We had been hiking for a while now and I was starting to believe we were lost.

"Trust me, Zak, I know where we are. There should be a stream up ahead once we cross it then the school's only about four minutes away."

"School? What school?"

"My old middle school. We'll have to walk around though because class should be in session and people would freak it two random people showed up on the grounds."

We continued walking and just as Blair foretold we ran into a creek. We crossed on a fallen log and continued on till we hit a playground. Blair walked around the Perimeter, but I was studying the school. It was smaller than I expected. It was a simple rectangular red brick building with windows everywhere. An American flag hung on the pole out front like it did at most schools, and the display said Rock farrow middle school.

"Rock Farrow?" I repeated, "It that the name of this town?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." I lied. Truth was that the name rang a bell, although I wasn't sure why. Maybe we had visited this place in our travels when I was younger. "So how far away is the store?" I asked. The two of us were heading to the store since I apparently stood out in my usual cloths. Blair believed it would be safer for both of us if I created a new look, one my parents wouldn't recognize. The girl offered to help me, but I was a bit scared about how she would go about it and how extreme the new cloths would end up being.

"We're almost there, it should be just around the corner." She informed, "You won't have to walk around much longer."

"Hey, I'm not complaining, I just wanted to know."

"Sure you did." She said as we crossed the street. Just as she informed we found our destination a short ways away. We were soon inside where there was air conditioning!

"It feels so good in here!" I said happily as we traveled farther back into the store. Blair eyed the woman's clothing, but didn't stop. I guess we were starting with me.

"Go look around, if you see anything you find interesting tell me."

"Got it." I answered as I starting to look for a new pair of pants, preferably black or dark blue. I swept through the racks quickly looking for anything I would like. Finally I had found something, but it was unfortunately not in my size. Of course that didn't mater because Blair had already returned with an entire outfit she wanted me to try on.

"Why are girls so fast at this?" I asked as I was ushered into the changing area.

"Not all are," was her answer, "But my best friend was Liz, and, well, the girls a shopaholic."

"Okay, I guess that explains it." I joked. I walked into the stall, locking it behind me and got a good look at the cloths she had picked out. They weren't bad at all, a simple pair of blue jeans along with a light orange zipper hoodie with the inside of the hood being grey and then the t-shit…

"Oh no! No. No. No." I yelled, "No way am I wearing that t-shirt."

"What's wrong with it?" Blair asked innocently from the other side of the door.

"Its PINK!"

"That's not pink, it's salmon."

"No it's not!" I Argued, "That is full fledged pink!"

"Zak,"

"No! Whether its salmon or Pink I'm not wearing it."

"Zak—"

"Find me something else!"

"Zak, it was a joke!" Blair said trying to contain her laughter, "I just wanted to see how badly you would freak out." I swung the door open.

"Well, haha," I growled, throwing the shirt back at her, "I bet your happy now."

"It's pay back for when you laughed at me falling out of the tree."

"Really? You wouldn't just let that one go?"

"Absolutely not." She said with a smile, "Now, here's the shirt I want you to actually try on." I accepted the shirt that she held in her extended hand, "No pink this time, promised."

"Thanks." I mumbled closing the door and quickly changing. This t-shirt I like much better. It was a graphic tee, the shirt in whole was blue, but the designs were dark grey.

"How does this not stand out?" I asked sporting the outfit as I exited the stall. Blair studied me closely.

"You're right, you would stand out." She noted, "Try this instead." She handed me a bundle of new clothing before I could say anything. I glanced down at the darker clothing I now held behind the locked door. When had she even gone and grabbed these? She hadn't been holding anything when we swapped t-shirts! I sighed, that girl was truly something else, that or her friend Liz had trained her well.

The new outfit was exactly the same as the other, but the colors had changed. Instead of an orange hoodie I now weld a black one, with the same grey inside lining. As for the t-shirt it had swapped from blue to orange and there was no design on it. As for the jeans, they had stayed the same.

"These are the same colors as my old cloths."

"But the more normal." Blair said.

"What was wrong with my old cloths?"

"First you had a giant Black 'S' on your chest, people would think your cosplaying as some superhero. Second, as I just pointed out, these cloths are more normal. You like them though, don't you?"

"Yea, I do." I admitted. Although this was a new look, I was kind of glad that I had kept my old colors. I stepped out of the stall having changed back into my original cloths.

"Since you have your new look, lets go check out." Blair said taking the cloths we had decided against up to the store clerk.

"Wait, what about you?" I asked suddenly, "You're not getting anything?" Blair laughed.

"You do realize how slow you change, right?" she asked

"What?" I then noticed that she was holding her own bundle of clothing. Blair laughed again, probably at the dumb expression on my face. "Did you run around the store or something?" I asked as we walked up to the check out lines.

"No, you're just slow." Blair explained as she took a quick a detour. She walked through isles until she found what she was looking for and scanned the shelf before pulling out a reasonable sized, black travel backpack, one similar to hers.

"I lost the other back at your place." She said tossing me the bag.

"It's fine." I responded as we walked back towards the front of the store. On the way Blair grabbed a few other necessities, and then finally we were ready to check out. Surprisingly the whole purchase was under Seventy-five dollars.

"That's not as much as I thought it would be." I admitted.

"Because I was doing the shopping." Blair bragged tossing me the white plastic bag full of my new cloths. She then proceeded to duck into the stores bathroom where I presumed she was changing. I did the same. I short while later I left the bathroom with my old cloths in the trash and my backpack slung over one shoulder. As expected Blair was already waiting for me.

"Your so slow!" She complained, but I wasn't really paying attention, I was more focused on what she was wearing. The cloths were so simple, but they made her look absolutely stunning. She wore a pair of army green cargo pants along with her usual red Converse. Her T-shit was a faded red, but seemed to work perfectly on her. She also had a navy and grey hoodie similar to mine, but she was stuffing it in her bag.

"I thought we weren't suppose to stand out?"

"I don't stand out." She argued, "At least not as much as you did."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was." she said as we left the store, "But that doesn't matter anymore, because it's in the past."

"You just don't want to loose the argument."

"Shut up, Zak." She snapped. I laughed knowing I had hit the mark.

"So what do we do next?" I asked as we returned to the park. We stopped and sat in the shade of one of the trees.

"How should I know, we're chasing after the Kur stone, only you know where we are going."

"Oh, right." I mumbled pulling out the map we had just bought. It was a world map and I unfolded it and placed it before me. "I guess the next easiest target would be Dr. Cheechoo's place."

"Dr. Who now?" she asked.

"Dr. Cheechoo. He lives outside a small town called Parry."

"And where exactly is Parry?" my new companion asked.

"Canada."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Why couldn't we have gone somewhere warmer?" I complained as Zak led me up the snow-covered Hills. Canada! It had to be Canada! Don't get me wrong, Canada can be great, but not for me. It had to be far below freezing! Okay maybe not, but it was still much colder than what I was use to even with the jackets we had rented in Parry.

"Do worry, were almost there."

"Yea, but then what?" I asked pulling my hoodie closer around me. I glanced at Zak and scowled. How the heck was he fairing this cold!

"What do you mean?" he asked."

"Dam it Zak, we can't just waltz in like we did last time. He probably knows that we are coming, your parents probably told him something!"

"I didn't think of that," he admitted looking slightly embarrassed.

"Should we go back?" I asked despratly hoping he would say yes

"No, were already here. Lets keep going, I'll think of something." We continued walking until we found ourselves standing at the bank of a frozen lake.

"Leave it to Choochee to find a place like this to live." Zak said with a smile.

"He lives here?" my friends' response was simply pointing to the opposite bank of the lake where a small inviting wooden house sat.

"His Lab is underground, but you would never know looking from the outside."

"Yea, so do all the scientist have secret underground labs?"

"Not all, most though. They have a lab of some sort that is easily accessible."

"Well, since his labs around here, do you think that he has camera's?"

"Oh. Forgot about that."

"This cold is really getting to your head, isn't it?" I teased.

"Maybe."

"So you got any idea's?"

"Maybe."

"What's with that that half a—" I stopped because Zak wasn't listening anyway. His eyes had begun glow again, faintly, but stronger than the last time.

"Zak?" I asked shaking is shoulder. He suddenly snapped back into attention causing me to jump back in fright.

"I have a plan." He announced.

"Do you now?" I mumbled watching the boy curiously. What the heck had just happened? "So what is it?" Zak smiled as he pulled his own weapon from his belt loop.

"Well first we need to go ice skating." Zak said pulling up his hood, "next we'll need for a certain Giant cryptic ice fish to make and appearance." I had no idea what Zak was talking about, but I pulled up my own hood and allowed him to drag me onto the ice. It took us a few minutes to adjust to the new surface, but soon we were chasing each cross the slippery surface.

"Blair," Zak said suddenly. His eyes were glowing again, "If anything happens, make sure you go and get help."

"Zak, what could happen? This ice is as sturdy as—" I was cut short by the ground suddenly shaking.

"Blair, you have to trust me." He said, "Were a team, remember."

"But—" the ground shook again small fractures appearing on the surface of the ice.

"Blair, look out!" Zak suddenly shouted pushing me to the side as the ground shook again, more violently this time. I watched in horror as the ice crcked, began the break apart in the place I had once been standing, and Zak now stood.

"Zak run!" I yelled, but it was too late. He fell. I screamed. A chilling horrified noise escaped my lips and echoed off the trees around me.

"_Trust me"_ he had said, _ "If anything happens go get help." _

He had planned this! I was on my feet slipping and sliding till I reached the shore, then I ran. The snow slowed me down, but it wouldn't stop me. I reached the hut and banged on the door as hard as I could

"Help!" I shrieked, "Please someone!" there was no answer, and I my mind began to race. What if I couldn't save Zak, what if…what if…

I slammed on the door harder and louder calling for anyone. Tears blurred my vision, but I no longer cared. He was not going to die, not if I had anything to do about this.

"Help! Please! He's…He's" the door finally swung open and I jumped back in shock. Before me stood a man, much bigger and stronger than I was. He was rather pale as well, but that was no surprise considering where he lived. He was dress in a big black snow jacket, and had on tan snow boots.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked, his voice much different that what I though it would sound like.

"My friend, he fell into the lake!" I forced out as clearly as I could, "Help him! Please I'm begging you!" the man's eyes went wide as he scanned the frozen surface.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," he told me calmly, "I need you to bring me to where you last saw him." I nodded and started to run back down to the shore. Dr. Cheechoo, or who I assumed was he, was following close on my heel. Panic had consumed most of my thoughts, even though I had gotten help. Everything was catching my attention now, the way the tree's seemed to sway, how the snow just lightly fluttered to the ground, how the hole in the lake seemed to already be freezing over, then my feet hit the ice and all I could see was that hole. The panic had disappeared, but unease was still there."

"I-I can't go out there." I said my body shaking more from the cold than anything else. But the man hadn't heard me, and ushered me forward, and I did as told sliding over to the fissure that had swallowed my friends.

"It was here." I said careful not to get to close to the gap.

"Looks like you were lucky." Dr. Cheechoo said reaching down into the hole. Zak was there, just floating as if nothing had happened. Except it had happened and Zak was now pale and showing all the signs of Hypothermia. Zak's rescuer paused when he saw the boy's face, and I don't blame him. He knew Zak and was probably surprised to see his face.

"Is he going to die?" I asked genuinely worried, but not panicked.

"Not if I can help it." The man said as we hurried back to his cabin.

* * *

**so zak kept his old colors, but at least he doesn't stand out as much, and what's going to happen to Zak now that he pulled that risky stunt, and will Cheechoo turn him over to his parents? We'll find out next time, but while we wait, tell me what you thought! i would love to hear anything you have to say.**


	11. Chapter 11

**guys, i felt really guilty making y'all wait so long for an update with chptr 10. i literally had the busiest summer ever, guess thats normal for me though. anyway today is my last day of freedom! i start school tomorrow, but i'll officially be an upperclassman, so i'm satisfied! also i get to see all my friends again! whoot whoot!**

**anyway, hope y'all like this chapter, stayed up late just so i could get it to you.**

* * *

I stood alone in a hall outside the sick bay. Dr Cheechoo as he later introduced himself, had taken me to the lower levels of his secret lab so that he could better treat Zak. For reasons unknown to me I wasn't allowed to see Zak, and this was slowly driving me insane! Was he okay? Was he hurt? Is he dead? No he's not dead, he's not that fragile.

Anger was stirring inside me with every minute that passed, and occasionally I had to stop pacing and force myself to take some deep breaths so I wouldn't start screaming. I was frustrated, and I couldn't do anything about it and me being frustrated and mad is an awful combination. You don't even want to know some of the things I did when these two emotions were mixed together.

Eventually I stopped pacing and curled up into a ball against the opposite wall of the sick bay. I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.

"Is Zak alright?" I asked eagerly. Dr Cheechoo laughed as if amused by how worried I was. Perhaps he wouldn't laugh if he knew how much mental agony this whole ordeal caused me.

"Zak will be fine, actually, he's better than fine. He's awake." I was on my feet and pushing past Cheechoo so I could get to the sick bay, and just like I was told there was Zak, sitting up on the bed and stretching his arms.

"Hey, Blair." He said casually, and I snapped.

"'Hey Blair?'" I growled, "That's all you have to say? 'Hey, Blair!"

"What?" he looked so confused.

"I swear if you weren't still recovering I would slap you silly!" I shouted my anger boiling over

"I'm sorry." He said, but it was far to late.

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it." I snapped, "And if you ever, EVER, do something so idiot and pea brained as that stunt you pulled outside, I will make your life miserable."

"Blair, I really am sorry." Zak said looking sincere, I found I couldn't stay mad at him, and I hated myself for it. I ran forward without thinking and threw my arms around Zak's neck.

"Never scare me like that again, pea brain." I said holding him close. His body was still cold, but was growing warmer with every second.

"I won't, and I'll make it up to you, somehow." He said returning the hug. I pulled back and looked into Zak's Brown eyes.

"You better make it up to me." I said stepping back, "now onto more pressing matters—"

"Yes, Blair, your are correct. Onto more pressing matters." I jumped when I heard Dr. Cheechoo's voice, "The three of us need to have a little talk." He was standing in the doorway, which was the only exit, so Zak and I really had no other choice but to talk to him.

"So, you two want to explain why you're here, or do I need to call your parents again?"

"You called my parents!" Zak exclaimed.

"Please, please, please tell me they don't know we're here." I moaned.

"No, but I did hear some interesting things about you, Blair."

"Well that must have been quit the conversation." I mumbled sitting on the edge of the bed, "have they placed a bounty on my head yet?" Cheechoo laughed, again. I swear he found my misfortune funny.

"There's no bounty, but they didn't have anything good to say either. I'm not surprised though. You ran off with their son, attacked them twice."

"Twice? When was the second time? I only remember the forest. Of course there was Doyle, but I really don't count that as a fight."

"When did you fight Doyle?" Zak asked?"

"While you were busy stealing your stone. He demolished the kitchen, and your parents will probably add that to the list of reasons they hate me."

"Your parents mentioned that as well." Dr Cheechoo interrupted, "They said you stole their Kur stone."

"We didn't have a choice." Zak said, "Some things have happened that requires us to gather all the stone fragments, which is why we're here and why I jumped onto a ice lake."

"Do you think can explain this situation?" he asked us

"Do you think you can trust us?" I asked, "The whole situation is complicated, and I don't actually know if we're able to tell anyone."

"What do you mean? Why can't you tell anyone?" I glanced to Zak offering up the chance for him to explain, one which he took.

"We're not just taking the stone pieces for fun. Something happened a while ago. We met someone who did something, and now I have my Kur powers back, but I don't have all of them. He said that it would be potentially dangerous if I didn't get all my powers back and that the only way to achieve that was to collect all of the stone pieces."

"Do you're parents know this?" Dr Cheechoo asked.

"No, they don't." Zak answered, "And please don't tell them."

"And why is that."

"Because they really don't like me," I answered for him, "And we have come to the conclusion that anything that happens to Zak will somehow be blamed on me."

"Doesn't sound to complicated, just have to gather the stone fragments, right."

"Well, when you say it like that, it's not to bad." I said hoping I wouldn't have to mention my whole half-blood situation.

"Allow me to help you out then." Cheechoo said pulling something out of his coat pocket. It was wrapped in clothed but he unraveled it to reveal a sandy colored stone with different etched symbols in it. The Kur Stone

"Your just giving it t us?" Zak asked in complete amazement.

"You would have gotten it anyway." Cheechoo said glancing at me, "I'm pretty sure your friend was sitting out in the hall plotting in her frustration."

"I was doing no such thing!" I shouted faking my offense. Faking because there may have been a bit of plotting at some point, but no one need to know, right?"

"Back to the whole 'you're just giving it to us' thing."

"And I won't tell your parents that you were here, or that you fell into the ice lake, because from what you told me, Blair would get blamed."

"Are all secret scientist this awesome?" I asked as both boys laughed. Dr. Cheechoo tossed the stone to Zak, who reached out to catch it but I intercepted.

"NO," I said as if scolding a puppy, "You are not allowed to touch the stone, unless you can promise you won't pass like last time."

"I can't exactly promise that." Zak explained.

"If that's the case then I'm gonna hold onto this for now." I said stuffing it into the backpack at the end of the bed, "No touching." I ordered.

Cheechoo laughed at our banter, and I don't understand what he found so amusing about us.

"How long has it been since you two met?" He asked. Zak and I glanced at each other.

"About a week, I think maybe a bit more, why?"

"It's just funny watching you to interact because it seems like you've known each other for years."

"I'm pretty sure that if I met someone like Blair before I would remember." Zack said.

"Same goes for me." I added. The only problem was that I think I had met Zack before, but when and where?

"I'm Assuming that the two of you need to go" Dr Cheechoo said stepping away from the door frame, "but if you ever need anything, stop by, I'll do what I can."

**:::::::::::::::::::**

"Seriously, Zak, are all the secret scientists like Dr. Cheechoo?" Blair asked

"No, unfortunately." I answered. We were back in Georgia where it was at least warmer, than Canada. Blair and I were back in the park sitting at a table with the world map spread out in front of us.

"So where to next?" she asked eyeing the map. I had marked where all the labs were, at least all of the ones I knew of.

"I don't know."

"Well, lets get one of the more difficult ones out of the way," she suggested, "or at least try."

"I guess one of the more difficult scientists would be Dr Beeman. Difficult for the reason that I have no idea where his lab is."

"Well, what does he study, or investigate, or whatever."

"Aliens and UFO's" I said

"You're joking, right?" Blair asked not exactly sure what to think of it.

"No, I'm not. He's a conspiracy nut. My mom and dad had him babysit me once when I was eleven, and I managed to get him to leave by faking an alien sighting. It was awesome for a little while, but things kind of went down hill quickly."

"What couldn't handle being on your own? Did you get scared?" she teased

"If only, but no, it was much worse than that."

"How much worse?"

"Like creepy cannibal cryptid thing trying to eat my family worse."

"Wow. You must have had an exciting childhood, Zak." Blair said with a teasing smile.

"If only you knew." I responded returning to the map.

We had five locations, including my house and Cheechoo's place. One was still in America, possibly two, depending on where Beeman's lab is, and the other two where across the ocean. I didn't really want Blair to teleport us across the ocean, not without more practice. My fear is that she won't be able to get us all the way across and we'll appear somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic.

"So, Beeman studies UFO sighting, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I may know how to find him."

"Really?" I asked not sure if I should believe her.

Blair folded up the map and stuck it into her bag, before walking off and expecting me to follow. She guided me down streets until we reached a narrow street with a sign at the beginning.

"Rock Farrow public library." I read, "We're going to the library? How's that going to help?"

"I need a computer" She said, "And I'll need a dollar." I did as she asked and handed her a dollar as we entered the nearly empty building. I wandered the endless isles of books while Blair did something at the front desk. As I walked I couldn't help but feel like I had been here before. Probably not though, because I don't free read much, so a building of books would have no use to me so I brushed the feeling away. I continued walking around resurfacing in the computer area where I found Blair already typing away.

"Can you believe they still have me on file!" she said as I pulled up a chair next to her. I just said I lost my card and needed a new one, and they didn't ask questions."

"Congrats on the new card, I guess." I said watching the screen, "So what exactly are we looking for?"

"A state that has the most major repeated UfO sightings."

"Do you really think that will work?" I asked as she pulled up countless articles about UFO's in America.

"It's the best we can do at the moment." She said, "And the best guess we have is Illinois."

"What brings you to that conclusion?"

"First is the St Clair triangle. There was a massive, silent, triangular aircraft operating at an unusual range of near-hover to incredible high speed at a treetop altitude and it was seen by over six cities. Second would be the Tinley Park Lights. Apparently a triangular formation of reddish lights were seen at an low altitude by hundreds of witnesses, on three separate occasions in late 2004 and early 2005. Finally the third reason is the Chicago O'Hare UFO siting. Here the federal authorities at Chicago O'Hare International Airport received a report that a group of twelve airport employees were witnessing a metallic, saucer-shaped craft hovering over gate C-17."

"All of these were in Illinois, two in Chicago, or near it, and all happened within six years of each other and were somewhat repetitive." She said proud of her research skills, "If this isn't an Alien hotspot then I don't know where else to look."

"Might as well try it, but still Illinois is pretty big."

"Not as big as Texas, which would be second." She added

"Right, well we still have the Issue of not knowing where his actual lab is."

"Does Dr Beeman have a phone?" she asked logging off of the computer.

"Yes, I know the number as well. My parents made me memorize all the Scientists numbers, just in case."

"Then we're all set!" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door.

* * *

**hmmm, wonder what Blairs up to? gotta wait to find out, in the mean time i'd love to hear from you! give me a shout out(aka review) and tell me what you liked, disliked what your favorite color is... heck i'll take anything, i just like to hear from y'all**


End file.
